gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Holding Actions!
On Cobra Island the Thunder Machine crashes into the D.E.M.O.N. and Destro orders that Hawk and Cobra Commander are both taken alive, but the Dreadnoks fight back. Destro withdraws to get the beach secured whilst the Thunder Machine is knocked over by the D.E.M.O.N. The Joes take advantage of the confusion to rescue Hawk while Serpentor brings a column of H.I.S.S.es and Stingers and Zartan brings a Maggot column forward. Thrasher uses grenades to righten the Thunder Machine and the various commanders reach their troops. Zartan spots that the Baroness is tied to the front of Serpentor's H.I.S.S. but doesn't believe that Cobra Commander will let that stop him. The two Cobra Island factions start firing as the Joes reach Serpentor's lines. Cutter tells Serpentor that the Joes are there in a support and advisory capacity with their own chain of command, and also lodges an official complaint about the treatment of prisoners but Serpentor is unmoved. Cobra Commander reaches Zartan and uses binoculars to observe the situation. He declares he won't let the Baroness's position make him hold fire and wonders why Destro is setting up a deck chair and sun shade to take tea on the beach. Destro orders the troops to fall out for tea and observes the battle raging ahead. Hawk and Mindbender now reach Serpentor and learn of the dispute over the chain of command. Hawk refuses to put his forces under the command of Serpentor, who disagrees but close shelling by Cobra Commander forces him to accept the terms. The battle continues to rage, with the air battle stepping up as Wild Bill and Maverick tackle Cobra Commander's Mambas, then Serpentor's Rattlers and F.A.N.G.s arrive. All this is observed by the Recon Team in the airfield tower. The battle rages across the airfield, with both sides weakened. Suddenly Destro launches an attack, having waited for the two sides to soften each other up. Serpentor and Hawk agree to withdraw, as do Cobra Commander and Zartan, each going on one side of the volcano. Destro marches up to the tower and declares it will be his headquarters. The Recon Team have only just made it back into the drains and Falcon listens as Destro orders all the drain vents blocked. Rain is causing the water level to rise and Tunnel Rat reports Iron Grenadiers entering. Captain Minh tells them he knows another way out but they won't like it. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* The color of the sky changes regularly with yellow, white, blue, purple and pink all seen. *Destro calls the Ferret a Nullifier. *Hard Top is seen on the beach, but isn't included on the list of participants and isn't seen again. *Captain Minh has grown a rather impressive amount of facial hair since the previous issue. |ItemsOfNote1=* First Appearances: Ferret * The issue contains another copy of the map of Cobra Island seen last issue, showing the various routes that have brought all the players to the beech, and a table showing the Cobra schism and the various G.I. Joe operational groups. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Holiday Special 1991. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Battle Force 2000 Category:Cobra Civil War